


Tell It to My Heart

by ScottishScurrie



Series: Original Stuff [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emmalyn has problems, Emmalyn needs a hug, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Iuni just wants to be a good friend/girlfriend, LGBTQ Themes, Me? Projecting my insecurities on my oc’s?, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character(s), Relationship(s), Romantic Comedy, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Skyrim References, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, This might get steamy sometimes but there won’t be anything graphic, it’s more likely than you think, teen for swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: Iuni and Emmalyn are the local pansexuals working at McDonald’s.
Relationships: Iuni/Emmalyn
Series: Original Stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505969





	Tell It to My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Iuni constantly switches between a Voltron OC and an original character oops-
> 
> They are also both high schoolers but have almost graduated So-  
> (Like S6) 
> 
> It also won’t just be fun and games because I need character development and Emmalyn already has an arc so-
> 
> this chapter wasn’t meant to be as dark as this jesus-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two gals hanging out :)

It was just a regular shift. Normal Friday. 12:32. Busiest time of the day.

Iuni was trying to fix the Ice Cream machine while Emmalyn was working on the till, rather overwhelmed.

Finally, after about of non-stop listening and tapping, almost everyone had filed out. Emmalyn sighed.

She went into the kitchen and over to Iuni.

“You got the machine fixed yet?”

Iuni shook her head.

“I work on cars, not busted up ice cream machines.” She said.

“Hm. Maybe we should just call a mechanic?”

“Nah, I’ll be fine here. Come back in like, 3 hours maybe?”

“3 hours? Do you know how many people order ice cream in that long?”

“I doubt they’d actually expect this thing to actually work. It hasn’t worked since 1998.”

“Haha. Seriously, we should call a mechanic, plus it’s not hygienic to fix an ice cream machine in a kitchen.”

“What? You scared of some germs?”

“I- No! I’m worried about the customers! Claire’s is having trouble with something that I can’t really remember but it’s kinda big.”

“Oh yeah. Claire’s. My favourite food restaurant.” Iuni said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

“You know what I mean!” Emmalyn sighed.

“No... Not really.”

“That’s it, I’m calling a Mechanic if you like it or not. Just like you said, you work on cars not ice cream machines.”

“I _can_ fix it.”

“Yeah, you said in 3 hours. 3 hours of germs all around? No thanks.” Emmalyn said, going out the back door.

She walked up to the phone booth that was just beside the McDonalds.

She called a random mechanic near by and went back inside.

There were a group of 16 year olds, obviously apart of the it-girls and most likely skipping class. There was about 5 of them.

They all looked at Emmalyn.

“Oh look! It’s that girl! Uhm... Emmalyn! That’s your name, right?”

“I- Y-Yeah. That’s m-my name.”

“You’re sister is the girl that killed a couple of people, right?!” One asked, obnoxiously loud.

Emmalyn froze.

“Aren’t you like, going to answer?”

Emmalyn turned on her heel quickly before she started crying. She head out to the staff bathroom and locked herself in a stall and she finally let the tears shed.

It took 10 minutes before someone else entered the room.

“Are you in here, Emmalyn?” Iuni Asked.

There wasn’t a reply.

“I swear if you’ve gone home-“ Iuni began before she heard a small sniffle.

“Hello? Who’s there?”

Finally Emmalyn opened the bathroom stall’s door, eyes tear stained, puffy and red.

“Woah! What happened?” Iuni asked.

“A group of customers brought up my sister... I know it’s stupid but-“

“It’s not stupid. I have no idea who your sister is but if it makes you this upset, those customers are assholes. Hey, when the mechanic fixes that machine, I’m making you ice-cream on the house.”

“R-Really?”

“Yeah. Now, go have a break and I’ll handle everything.”

“No, I-I’m f-“

“Nah, I don’t want to hear it. You go out there, sit down and keep telling yourself that you are amazing, worth it and absolutely stunning.”

Emmalyn turned a little red.

“U-Uhm... Thanks?”

“No problem. Now go show the world who you are!”

Emmalyn then nervously walked out the bathroom, closely followed by Iuni.

The girls were still there.

Iuni tapped Emmalyn’s shoulder before Emmalyn could sit down.

“Are those the customers that brought up your sister?”

Emmalyn nodded.

Iuni then turned around and walked over to the group.

“Hey, what did you say to my friend?” Iuni asked.

Emmalyn blinked at that.

“I’m... her friend...?” Emmalyn thought to herself.

“We just asked her a question then she got all upset and then ran off!”

“What was that question?”

“Why do you wanna know? You aren’t like, her mom!”

“Because I’m her friend and she was in the bathroom crying because of it.”

“We aren’t going to tell ya!”

“... Fine. You guys can just leave then.”

“We didn’t do anything though!”

“Well it looks like you aren’t going to order something so how about you make room for the people who are?”

“There’s like, nobody here!”

“Just leave before I make you.” Iuni threatened.

That finally got to them and they all shuffled to the door.

Iuni sighed, walking over to Emmalyn.

“I-I’m your friend?” Emmalyn asked.

“I mean, we bicker but we’ve worked together for 2 years, so yeah.”

“I don’t have much friends... so thanks.” Emmalyn Said, smiling slightly.

“Hey, who is your sister, if you don’t mind me asking, of course.”

Emmalyn frowned.

“Theodsia Ralph.”

Iuni gasped a little.

“No way! You can’t be serious! You’re like, so nice and she’s terrible!”

“I mean, she did kill 4 people a couple of years back. I can’t even call her my sister anymore. She’s just...” Emmalyn said, on the verge of crying again.

“Okay, Okay. Don’t start crying again, but if you need to talk, I’m here. Well, you can cry but if I’m pushing you, just say, okay? I won’t mind.”

Emmalyn looked at her, wiping the tears that threatened to fall away.

“Thanks Iuni.”

“No problem. Now, I’m going to go get you a drink while we wait for that mechanic, you want anything in particular?”

“Orange juice please.”

“Gotcha! You just sit back and relax now! If anybody bothers you, just let me know.”

“O-Okay.” She said, smiling to herself.

At School

The next thing Emmalyn knew, it was Monday.

Another day of torment and teasing.

She pulled on a yellow hoodie, white knee high socks and sneakers.

When she was walking to school she heard someone call her name.

“Hey! Emmalyn!”

Emmalyn looked up and saw Iuni in a yellow t-shirt, overalls, sandals and her usual circle glasses.

Iuni’s friends looked confused and kept walking.

Iuni then jogged up to Emmalyn.

“You alright?” 

“Why are you hanging out with me?” Emmalyn asked before realising how rude that sounded.

“Eh. You’re pretty cool, and nice. It’s nice hanging out with different people, y’know?”

“But you are popular. I’m far from that.”

“Ehhh, Everyone secretly admires you. You’re the girl who came back from the worst and is still going strong.”

“Are you just trying to make me feel better by saying that?”

“What? No! People genuinely think that! It sucks that people don’t bother to show it though. They think they’re so cool by not giving a shit. If anything it makes them all look like a bunch of assholes.”

“It’s fine. I just have to get along with life, plus people have it much worse-“

“Dude. Your sister murdered a bunch of people. Don’t give me ‘people have it worse’ because that’s just as shitty as anything else.”

“What about the families of the people she killed though?”

“They’re also in cruddy situations. Everyone is in a cruddy situation so please don’t compare yourself, it’s also a very destructive personality trait. It lowers your self esteem.”

Emmalyn stayed quiet.

“... So, what did you do at the weekend?” Iuni asked.

“I played Skyrim for 12 hours straight. Kept getting killed by the massive spider and got thrown off of existence by a bunch of dragons.”

“What’s Skyrim?”

“Oh my god. You’re coming over to my house one day and we’re playing Skyrim.”

“Is it like Dungeons and Dragons?”

“Sorta. More grim and it’s a video game, not a tabletop game, but it’s similar, I guess.”

“Also how do you stay up so late?!”

“How’d you know it was at night?”

“... Fair point.”

“But it was at night. I had a 5 hour nap beforehand.”

“That’s... a long nap.”

“I’ve slept longer.”

“How?!”

Emmalyn looked away.

“Reasons.” She said.

“That’s suspicious.”

Emmalyn chuckled a little.

“It’s a common thing but... I guess it is when you put it like that.”

“What do you mean by ‘it’s a common thing’?” Iuni asked.

“... Promise you won’t tell anybody?”

“Why? Emmalyn... You’re scaring me.” 

“... It’s depression. I have depression. It has nothing to do with... her. It just came I guess. It’s fine though. It’s not as bad as it was and I’m getting better each day. I was just... in a bad place a couple of years ago. That’s why I was barely at school, not because of... y’know.”

“Oh... Oh my.”

Emmalyn shrugged.

“It doesn’t really phase me anymore. When it does, it’s pretty short. Like, a day or two and it’s always in short spurts. It happens quite a lot so... Guess I just have to get on with it. People have it wor-“

“Nope. You’re doing it again. Look Emmalyn. You’re life is... very unfortunate, please don’t keep comparing yourself to others. It’s not healthy and you’re slowly destroying yourself.”

“It’s not like I matter...”

“Woah. Let’s take a step back there, dude. Emmalyn... Do you seriously believe that?! Who told you that?! I’m going to beat them up!”

“ _She_ told me that...”

“Ok. Yeah, she’s totally psycho then. Emmalyn... You do matter. You’re amazing. I know I don’t know you that much but you matter. You are a good person.”

Emmalyn looked at Iuni, her face growing a little red.

“I- Uhm... Thanks.” She stuttered.

“And I’m going to remind you that you are amazing, talented, kind and great every single day.” Iuni said, walking into the school.

A couple of people looked at the pair, a little confused.

“Now, I’m gonna walk you to your class and sit with you at break and lunch until I have to go to train.”

“Train? For what?”

“The track team! I’m apart of it and I have a race coming up soon.”

“O-Oh. Well, good luck for that then.”

“Thanks! Good luck defeating those dragons on that game you were talking about. Sky Ream?”

Emmalyn giggled.

“It’s Skyrim.”

“Yeah, I got it purposely wrong so I could see you laugh.”

Emmalyn smiled a little at that.

“Aha! There’s the Emmalyn I know! Now if you excuse me, I have to get to my class in under 53 seconds or I’m going to be late. I’ll see you at break! Bye Emmalyn!” Iuni yelled, running off.

_Maybe this year is going to be better than Emmalyn thought._


End file.
